gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Hurt Locker, Part Two
The Hurt Locker, Part Two is the fifth episode of Glee's sixth season and the one hundred and thirteenth episode overall. It will air on January 30, 2015. This episode will be written by Ian Brennan and directed by Barbara Brown. Spoilers Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 Plot *After Sue’s “informal” Show Choir Invitational has already begun, she announces several rules, including that all teams must have at least twelve members (which New Directions does not) and the competition – which will extend over a three day period – will move forward even in the unlikely event that some of the coaches get kidnapped. Rachel and Kurt redouble their efforts to recruit enough members to allow New Directions to participate, and to put together a performance that doesn’t totally humiliate the team. Despite Rachel’s objections, Kurt suggests they enlist former gleek Kitty Wilde to help them out… a prospect that will require Rachel to swallow her pride, but that leads to Kitty’s invaluable help in putting together the perfect set list and uniting the team. *Meanwhile, Sue – who is still determined to see Kurt and Blaine reunite – pulls out all the stops to enact an elaborate plan; Sam works to recruit Spencer to join the Glee Club, but the gay, aspiring quarterback worries doing so may cost him his standing among the other jocks; and Will and Rachel have a much needed heart-to-heart. Scene Spoilers *Becky and Sue have a scene together. *Kitty and Rachel have a scene together. *Becca was in the studio. (10/14) *Becca was on set. (10/15) Source *Matthew was in the studio. (10/21) Source *Lea was in the studio. (10/22) Source *Jane was on set. (10/23) Source However, this could be for The Hurt Locker, Part One. *Becca, Chord, Darren, Jane, Matt, and Lea were on set (10/24) Source Source 2 Source 3 However, this could be for The Hurt Locker, Part One. *Becca, Billy, Darren, Laura, and Noah were on set. (10/25) Source Source 2 *Becca, Chord and Kevin were on set. (10/29) Source Songs Source Source 2 *Glee: The Music, The Hurt Locker, Part 2 is an album accompanying the music from this episode. Guest Cast Source *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy *Noah Guthrie as Roderick *Michael Hitchcock as Dalton Rumba *Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason McCarthy *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Samantha Marie Ware as Jane Hayward *Marshall Williams as Spencer Porter Absent Cast Members *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams Gallery Tumblr ndgofgfnIt1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr ndi17k0JtI1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ndig4dYjr91r4ezfzo1 500.jpg B0B vABCMAEOhb7.jpg Tumblr ndkc3oLt9x1ql1znmo1 500.jpg Tumblr ndrud1zY021r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ndssf1JV9l1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr ndtfh3UFw91r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ndtfe2hwrL1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ndz0h7Lw0u1tynbjdo1 500.jpg Tumblr ndz44jxuFl1qkcgv5o1 500.jpg Tumblr ndz44jxuFl1qkcgv5o2 1280.jpg Tumblr ndz44jxuFl1qkcgv5o3 1280.jpg Tumblr ndz44jxuFl1qkcgv5o4 1280.jpg Tumblr ndz44jxuFl1qkcgv5o5 1280.jpg Tumblr ndz44jxuFl1qkcgv5o6 1280.jpg Tumblr ndz44jxuFl1qkcgv5o7 1280.jpg 10645171 821305537916193 4971547213767607593 n.jpg tumblr_niakjaFADk1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_niakseNGn41ql1znmo1_500.jpg tumblr_nibv890BC81rfeb2ko1_1280.jpg tumblr_nic0nttFVx1ql1znmo2_500.jpg tumblr_nic0scNRgW1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nic0tmMVNw1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nic0v2II7F1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nic0ybJPJ51r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nic13zfMws1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg B7kjB2ECUAIxLjk.jpg tumblr_nijrpoeWvi1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg All out of love.png Father figure.png It must have been love.png You spin me round.png My sharona.png the hurt locker part 2.png tumblr_ninmv05cjZ1tynbjdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ninmzswAn71r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_ninmzswAn71r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_ninn32pSIb1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Six Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Pages needing attention